


We've All Got a Story

by glowingalienkid



Category: The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Klaus, Angst, Confrontation, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts Mentioned, bad siblings, but also positives at the end, light to heavy sibling bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingalienkid/pseuds/glowingalienkid
Summary: Vanya was never the only one that felt lonely and uncared for in this family. Klaus has some things to say before she tries to bring this world to an end. And hey, maybe those things will convince her not to.





	We've All Got a Story

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm veering quite a bit off center of canon in this to vent my frustrations on how Klaus' siblings treated him in the show. Obviously there were some great moments between them and we don't know the full story but I just feel like it was never addressed how badly he was treated and I love that he got a chance to vent to his dad but I think he has stuff he needs to say to his siblings too. 
> 
> So yeah this is canon up to the last episode (But I just binged it all in 10ish hours so things might be a little off, sorry for that). And we're gonna pretend that the siblings are all slightly better communicators and that Alison told everyone about making Vanya forget and stuff. 
> 
> Also no beta so sorry for mistakes

"So, what's the plan?"

"Uh, you wait out front."

"What?"

"Yeah, you're the lookout."

And hell, Luther might have been the leader but as Klaus had proven to Diego earlier, he was done following orders. He was sick of being left behind by his pretentious siblings who always thought they knew what was best and never bothered to listen to him. There had been so many times these past few days where he just felt like--well maybe the spirits of the dead weren't the only reason he had fallen so hard into addiction. 

So he went after them.

He watched as Vanya smiled at Alison, and when he looked up at the stage and realized what was about to happen he knew he had to stop it.

"Wait!" The yell was loud enough to distract his brothers for a moment and he knew he needed to keep up with that momentum or else they were all screwed. Vanya was far too powerful. Diego and Luther were clearly overconfident in their abilities. They weren't going to win no matter how hard they tried. If number five was to be believed, they hadn't the first time, "Everybody just fucking wait!" 

And to his surprise, they did. 

"Vanya--" And yikes he loved being the center of attention but not like this, "Listen to me, please."

She stopped playing.

And as all eyes fell to him, he realized what he had to say. She might have been the one to write a book, but he also had a story. 

"I get it--"

"You have no _idea_ what my life has been like!" And fuck was that blue shit scary. People were starting to scream and evacuate but he kept his attention on his sister.

"I know it's been hard. I know it's been lonely and fuck--I _do_ get it, Vanya! And you're not any fuckin better than the rest of us! You're so pissed at us for not being there for _you_ as a kid? You think you got the worst end of the stick because dad treated you like shit and locked you in that damn room and hid away your powers? Did you ever hear _me_ complain about none of you coming to my defense when we were kids and he locked me in a mausoleum for--hell I lost track of time! I was an absolute mess after that! I cried myself to sleep every night for a month and none of you even bothered to ask me if I was okay but I'm not out here trying to end the world because of it! Then I started taking drugs so that I would stop thinking about trying to fucking _kill myself_ and you know how all of you reacted to that? With _disgust_. Like I was the dirt beneath your feet. I became Klaus the Addict. The one no one trusted or took seriously because he was always high. None of you bothered to ask why I felt the need to turn to self medicating, you just hated me for it. You know how many times I've been to rehab? At least 12. You know how many times one of you has visited me? Zero." He was breathing heavily now. His face was red and his heart was beating too fast and shit, was this what being sober felt like? There were so many words coming to him so fast and he hadn't even known he had them. 

And then the bullets started. Being in such an exposed position he had thought it would be the end but Vanya picked up her bow and the men were knocked out. The siblings were safe, for now, which meant he had to kept talking. She was listening--she wanted to listen and hear what he had to say. That meant there was still hope for her. That the stuff he was saying was working.

He hadn't been this sober since he was a teenager and wow, he hadn't realized how much the drugs were keeping things bottled up. Alison had mentioned that Vanya had stopped taking her own pills. Maybe all this stuff was just overwhelming her, too. Maybe she also hadn't realized how angry she was until it started to snowball out of control. He looked around wildly as he took in a deep breath, all of his siblings were watching him closely. Alison looked like she might be crying. Ben had never been less opinionated. He was shocked that Luther hadn't interrupted him yet. Five appeared and stopped to study the situation, unsure of how to proceed.

He returned his eye contact to Vanya. 

"And then just a few days ago, I get kidnapped by two assassins that broke into the Academy and fought with the rest of you. No one even noticed I was missing. I go and find out that the whole time that they had been looking for Five, who went out and got himself drunk, while I was being tortured. I was held captive and forced to detox and do you _know_ how many spirits follow assassins around? Do you know how angry and loud those spirits are? It was hell, and the only reason I got out of it was that a detective, who lost her life in the process, managed to find and free me. She found me when none of you were even looking for me. And I ended up with a briefcase that sent me to the Vietnam war for ten entire months. I fell in love, and then I lost him, and then when I finally came back, completely wrecked from a broken heart, I had to return to dealing with this end of the world bullshit. I am still absolutely _wrecked_ but I'm here because I care about you, Vanya, and fuck the rest of the world I don't want you to destroy yourself!" Another breath, another pause, and absolute silence. 

"We've all been through hell, Vanya. And I know what it feels like to seem irrelevant to the rest of these bastards. To dad, the greatest bastard of them all. I managed to conjure him and you know what he did? Told me what a disappointment I was. I get what's it's like to feel like you don't matter to them. Or that they think they know what's best for you more than you do, without even bothering to try and see things from your point of view. They don't understand us, Vanya. Hell, we don't understand each other. But we all love each other and want what's best for one another. That's why Diego didn't leave me alone while I was in mourning, even though he didn't know what was wrong with me. That's why Five came back for us. That's why I followed Luther into a rave despite it taking all of my effort to stay sober there--because I wanted to make sure he didn't get himself killed. That's why Alison wanted to let you out of that cage and why you felt so bad when you thought you had killed her. We might be self obsessed pricks but we're all we have. We're family, Vanya." And that's when he realized her eyes were no longer blue. Her bow and violin were at her side. She was done.

She nodded at him once and he took it to mean that she understood. That she wasn't alone. 

"Look I know--I know it's hard but I think. . . maybe if we all just start communicating better and trying a little harder that--that this could work," And wow was he tired. That anger had really sapped him. He watched as Vanya looked around at the others. Alison was crying but nodded an aggressive agreement when her eyes met her sister's. Diego shrugged, which was as good as a yes and Luther and Five weren't refusing which he took as a good sign. 

"Okay." Her voice was almost too quiet to hear so far away, but he broke out into a large grin when her answer registered. 

"Great," Klaus breathed a sigh of relief as he looked around at the bodies on the floor and heard the police sirens in the distance, "Anyone wanna go out for some ice cream?"  
  
He knew it wouldn't be perfect. Especially not right away but he meant what he said. They were family, they would make it work. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a great fic writer so any comments on how to be Better would be great. I love thinking of plots and dialogue and stuff but I get too overwhelmed to write the one idea I have and don't do well with build up and description. I just really needed more Klaus fic and I'm super hopeful that this might inspire more of that. 
> 
> So yeah basically I'm begging any fans out there to give your own fics a shot like I am because I need to see better sibling interaction with Klaus and just more fluff and hurt/comfort and stuff with his family actually trying to help him and focusing on him for once instead of themselves. I promise if you post something about him on A03 I will read it and probably love it. 
> 
> (Also I know some of the reactions and stuff were unrealistic/ooc but like I said I just really needed to vent about how Klaus was treated)


End file.
